The embodiments described herein relate generally to gaming systems and, more particularly, to systems and methods enabling secure redemption of electronic payment coupons.
At least some known gaming systems provide a “cash-out” feature that allows a player to receive credit from an electronic gaming machine (EGM) in the form of a printed paper ticket. For example, the ticket may include a ticket identifier (ID) encoded as a one-dimensional barcode. When the barcode is scanned by another EGM or a payment kiosk, the credit amount is provided to the player presenting the ticket.
Such known gaming systems may consume a considerable amount of paper. Further, paper tickets may be misplaced prior to redemption, potentially resulting in a financial loss by a player.